Fun at The Bar
by Envy911
Summary: A drunken Hawkins is quite the fun and unusual sight to see. Some of the other supernovas find this out first hand. Rated for mentions of alcohol, light cursing, and a few slightly suggestive scenes.


a/n: ok this a very quickly writing story that I had to do after see a picture done by sQuiDbiScUit. Link to her amazingly cute cracktastic picture on my profile.

Oh and any spelling mistakes in Hawkins speech are meant to be there because he's supposed to sound drunk. But any other mistakes please tell me about.

-----

Drake grumbled as his blonde friend bumped into him again making his spill his drink on himself. "Hawkins what are you doing?" he questioned looking over at the other man.

"Trying to take my coat off," Hawkins slurred. They had been at the bar for a while now and Drake wasn't sure what had gotten into the other man but he had really been downing his drinks quickly. Now he was attempting to get his coat off, a normally simple task that at the moment seemed to be exceedingly difficult for him.

Drake sighed and rubbed his temples, thinking that it was definitely time for them to be leaving. He was about to voice this to his companion when he suddenly had a face full of cloth. Pulling the coat from his head he glared at Hawkins. "What in the world are you doing!" he demanded as the blonde wondered over to the bar.

"Hey Diez," came a call for the bar. Looking over he saw Law and Kidd sitting next to each other at the counter. "What's the matter can't control your boyfriend?" Law heckled and from next to him Kidd laughed lightly.

"He is not boyfriend," Drake corrected sternly. Law and Kidd laughed amongst each other. Their laughter stopped when Hawkins made his way over to them.

Giggling he reached out and snatched Law's hat. "Hey!" he called as it was stolen. Hawkins just laughed and moved away from them, petting the hat like it was some kind of animal.

"Awww is so soft and fuuuzy," he said before putting it on. Drake just shook his head and watched as Law made his way over to the drunk. Growling he tried to take it back from him, only to have the blonde run around him and back over to Kidd. "I'll trade you his hat for your googles." He said holding the hat out to him.

"I'm going to assume you mean my goggles," Kidd said slightly amused by Hawkins antics.

"Yea those too," Hawkins said grinning.

"Damn it Kidd take my hat from him," Law grumbled coming up to them. Kidd smirked and picked up his nearly full can for beer.

"Give you another beer for the hat?" Hawkins threw the hat at him and took the can turning to make his way back to his table.

"Thanks now can I have my hat back please," Law said sitting down next to Kidd. The fire haired man leered at Law.

"I don't know, what are you gonna do for me to get it back?" he asked in a very suggestive tone. Law smirked and took his hat back from the other man.

As Hawkins made his way back over to their table, another can of beer in his hand Drake glared at the other to supernovas. "Thank you Kidd another drink is exactly what he needs," he said in the most sarcastic tone he could manage. "Ok, Hawkins we are leaving." He stated turning he attention back to his friend. The other supernova ignored him and went around to the other side of the table.

Once again questioning what the other man was doing Drake watched as Hawkins climbed onto the table, knocking several empty beer cans to the floor in the process. He wobbled a little bit before getting his footing and taking a drink of his beer.

"What are you doing? What is the matter with you tonight?" Drake questioned staring at him in disbelief.

"Ohmygod, you gais! I am liek sooooo drunk right nao!" He proclaimed. From the bar Drake heard Law and Kidd laughing, and he turned to glare at them. But his attention was drawn back to Hawkins as he started to talk again. "BJ's and palm reading behind the 7eleven in 10 minutes!" he shouted.

Drakes jaw dropped and Law and Kidd erupted in more laughter. "Hey I'll take you up on that offer Basil!" Law called, and Kidd gave a wolf whistle.

Looking from them to his drunken friend Drake blushed in embarrassment over the whole situation. "Ch-Check please!" he called to the bar keep. Going up to the bar he paid quickly.

"Check?! Check dis out! Heeey!" Drake turned around to see Hawkins undoing his belt. Taking it off he threw it to Kidd then started to undo his pants as well. Several cat calls came from Kidd and Law as well as some of the other people in the bar.

Gapping in horror at Hawkins little strip show Drake ran over and attempted to get him off the table before he flashed someone. Not having much luck he growled in annoyance and grabbed Hawkins leg. Letting his dino side take over the tiniest of bits he opened his mouth and bit down on the blonde's calf with sharp teeth.

"Gah! Bastard you bit me," Hawkins squealed tumbling off the table and staring at Drake.

"Serves you right now let's go," Drake said getting really annoyed with the whole situation. Hawkins proceeded to stick his tongue out at him and run to the other side of the bar. Growling Drake went after him.

Law and Kidd watched as Drake attempted to get Hawkins out of the bar, honestly it was so funny it was almost sad. Watching two grown men chase each other around only made funnier by the fact that one of them was drunk as hell. Then realizing something Kidd leaned over to Law. "Hey, what the hell is a 7eleven?" Law just shrugged and kept laughing at the other two supernovas.

end

-----

a/n: That part at the end there about Hawkins stripping and Drake biting him was thekingofqueens25's idea and I thought it would be cute to put it in there to. Reviews/critiques are welcome and wanted.


End file.
